Don´t wanna lose you now no quiero perderte ahora
by Clow reed1
Summary: hmmm algo corto de un solo cap... un songfic algo no muy comun que yo escriba, un romantico KaixRay espero que les guste


Don´t wanna lose you now (no quiero perderte ahora)

KaixRay

Por Clow Reed

Notas: pues este es el primero de una serie de songfics que se me paso por la cabeza.... debo agradecer a mis musos XDDD ya que las canciones que me inspiraron son de ellos.... (que por cierto son los Backstreet boys.... !)

Por lo demás esta decirles que el fic es Yaoi, shounen ai y mucho Pov.... aunque particularmente no soy muy fan del Pov...

Y que lamentablemente ni los backstreet boys ni beyblade son mios...

Antes que se me olvide... la canción va en _cursiva..._

_Nunca pensé que pudiera perder el control_

_Creí controlarlo..._

_Tampoco me ilusionaba poder dejarlo atrás_

_Pero fue mas fuerte que yo..._

_Si tan solo supieras que hacer..._

_Podrías decírmelo_

_Así podría bajar el sol y la luna..._

_Para demostrarte cuanto te quiero....._

Ray Pov

Por que?!!!! Kai no puede hacernos esto... ninguno puede créelo... y yo.... mas que nadie... y pensar que pensé ser el mas cercano a el... ja!!... que estúpido soy...

Takao llama mi atención notando mi extrema palidez... sin quererlo mis pensamientos se reflejaron en mi rostro, sin querer mi corazón oprimido por la posibilidad de poder volver a ver a Kai... yo... lo necesito...

Kai Pov

La abadía... que frío es este lugar... deje todo lo vivido con lo Bladebrakers por mi deseo de mas... ellos no pueden entenderme... necesito este poder... y balckdranzer me lo dará... además... yo puedo tomar el control cuando quiera...

Si soy sincero conmigo mismo.. pensé que ellos tenían la respuesta... a lo que siempre me ha atormentado... no quiero ser débil... en todo caso... que estarán haciendo?... Ray debe estar en una habitación solo...

_No quiero perderte ahora..._

_Se que podemos vencer esto..._

_No quiero perderte ahora.._

_O si no... no volveremos a ser los mismos..._

Normal Pov

Dos chicos en diferentes lugares piensan en algo parecido... preguntándose el por que. Kai de vuelta a la abadía por fin obtiene el poder que cree necesario... gracias al abandono de sus sentimientos por su antiguo equipo y por Dranzer... Ray en cambio termina por reconocer aquella necesidad que creció junto a la convivencia con el ruso-japonés y que no es solo la de una amistad

_Ahora se que es lo que siento y tu no estas..._

_Esto me esta quemando_

_El miedo a perderte_

_O que me alejes de ti..._

_Solo quiero mantenerme cerca_

_Todas las razones que tuviste para irte_

_Se que en mi lugar esta donde tu estés..._

_Aunque no sabes cuanto desee no necesitarte de esta manera_

_Tu mirada aun no desaparece de mi mente..._

Ray Pov

Como fui tan ciego?... Kai... como puedo decírtelo ahora?, mis sentimientos, que estúpida es la lógica... cuando pierdes te das cuenta lo que significan... que pensarás de mi?... yo.. me siento solo... este cuarto es demasiado grande para mi....

Kai Pov

Ya es hora de agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi... y que sus bestias bit se unan a Blackdranzer para su bien, y que mejor lugar es este... camino por los pasillos de la abadía buscando a alguno de los estúpidos que Boris tiene bajo si control y que deben obedecerme, ordeno preparar un helicóptero además de enviarles una invitación a los Bladebrakers... no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no puedo olvidarlo... la expresión de todos cuando los abandone... sobre todo la de Ray... creo que me acostumbre a su compañía... esto es el colmo... yo... dependiendo de alguien...

_Nunca pensé que pudiera perder el control..._

_Creí controlarlo_

_Tampoco me ilusionaba dejarlo atrás_

_Pero fue mas fuerte que yo..._

Normal Pov

Ninguno de los Bladebrakers podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Max no estaba así que claramente sería una desventaja, el corazón de Ray se oprimió, como podría hacerlo entender... el bicolor los reto a una última batalla, si los derrotaba no serían dignos de competir... en un minuto miro a Ray... solo fue un minuto pero que significo mucho... antes de la batalla el ruso-japonés se acerco al chino... jugando una riesgosa carta...

- Únete a mi... Ray...

- -sorprendido- Kai....

- Tu eres el único que lo merece... te necesito... –susurrándole el oído-

- Como puedes decir semejante estupidez!!!!!! –Takao se acerca a Kai- el no se uniría a los malos....

_No quiero perder contra la soledad..._

_Se que puedo ganar_

_No quiero perder contra el vació.. nunca mas_

Ray Pov

Que?, unirme a el?... como un switch mi rostro adquiere un rojo fuerte, solo puedo oír como Takao insulta a Kai hasta casi llegar a los golpes... Kai se aleja de mi sin esperar respuesta aunque creo que ya la sabe de antemano, la intuye.. pero el.. me necesita.. que...

Kai Pov

Pude ver la duda en el rostro de Ray... pero no era tanta mentira el hecho de que lo necesitara... aunque esto me incomoda... mi corazón latió tan fuerte cuando me acerque a el... ahora preparo a Balckdranzer para la batalla... no espere su respuesta por que la se

Normal Pov

La tensión en el lago donde Kai los había citado se podía cortar con cuchillo, Takao y Kenny ya tenían preparados sus blades... pero en un momento todo cambio... y aun con la llegada de Max, Ray tomo una repentina decisión acercándose a Kai

- Detente Kai... –lo mira-

- Uh?....

- Acepto...

- -Kai sonríe- no era lo que esperaba... pero me alegro.. por hoy los perdono...

- Ray... no puedes hacernos esto... –Max lo mira-

- Lo siento Max.... pero ahora lo se... –sonríe- lo amo...

Para Kai no fue mucha la sorpresa por la confesión de Ray, a quien abrazo de la cintura para besarlo apasionadamente sorprendiendo a los demás. Luego llamo al Helicóptero para retirarse con su nueva adquisición...

Owari?

Aclaraciones finales: debo reconocer que soy Fan de los Backstreet boys (llameémoslo un pasado oscuro XD) y estoy consciente que las canciones no son tremendamente profundas y la traducción es casi literal con los arreglos necesarios para que sea temática yaoi.... (no iba a poner los _Oh nena....bla bla...) _y como la mayoría sabe, mi idioma natal es el español y no me gusta usar programas traductores (solo les ocupo el diccionario 3) aun así espero que les haya gustado


End file.
